You Bring Out the Best In Me
by Holly-Anne
Summary: Logan makes a mistake, Rogue, in love with him, decides to go out and search for him. However, Rogue comes back, with much more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, I decided to finally write a sappy, happy ending story. Maybe. Most my stories being very upsetting and having a sad ending. I just like them that way. We'll see...

Anyways, it doesn't really go hand in hand with the comics, and I'm sure you'll see that as the story progresses. First chapter is kind've short. Sorry.

**Chapter One - Ignorance**

Sixteen year old Jubilation Lee bounded down the stairs. Her long, yellow, leather coat following her. The other students at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters looked up at her, some of them snickering and talking amongst themselves. One of these students, well, now turned teacher looked over at the giddy girl. The red-head, barely a child herself at twenty-one, remembered a time when she was that happy to see someone like that. A smile crept onto her lips, as two strong arms reached around her waist. "Jean," a voice whispered into her ear. She turned her head around at the sound of her name, Jean, the absence of her last name. It was a relief for so many referred to her as Jean Grey. ...but Jean, simply fit her finely.

"Mr. Scott Summers," she whispered back, "I knew you were coming." She leaned up and quickly kissed his lips. Scott Summers, the man that had seemed to win her heart over, tame her.

"I told you to stay out of my head." He was referring to her powers of telepathy, the ability to read minds and such. Not that he had anything to hide. He kissed her back, as her kiss left his lips, he found himself wanting a bit more.

"I could smell your cologne. Its pretty strong," she teased. "I know to stay out of your mind." Jean turned fully around in his arms and stared up at him. "I can hardly wait until next Saturday." Her attention left his face as she turned back around and watched as a big, burly man swung open the mansion doors like they were nothing. He stalked into the foyer, acting as if he owned the place. "At least Logan is just in time for our wedding."

Scott half-smiled. "I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jean rolled her eyes. She knew Logan had been in love with her since he first layed eyes on her. It didn't take a pyschic to tell you that. "I don't know..." her voice trailed off. Scott just shrugged and held her tightly, knowing that at the moment Logan Howlett, the mighty Wolverine saw the embrace. ...but then Logan was wrapped in a tight embrace of his own. Jubilation had her arms around his waist, her face buried in his chest.

"Wolvie!"

Scott smiled slightly. That girl was to head over heels for a man that would never love her. How much Scott pitied Jubilation, known to most of the people at Xavier's school as Jubilee. The name fit her well. Jubilee was a jubilee of her own. She took every day as a celebration, she could even shoot pretty, little, sometimes dangerous fireworks from her hands. Jubilee.

You see, the students and teachers at Xavier's Institute weren't exactly your average humans. In fact, each person at Xavier's had a 'special' gift. Call it what you will. For example, Jean did not only read minds but also had the ability to move things with her mind. Scott, on the other hand, his gift came with a price. He could shoot laser optic blasts from his eyes, but he was unable to control it. He had to wear ruby quartz glasses to contain the blasts that formed in his eyes. If those glasses were removed, his optic blasts could destroy anything in sight, given his eyes were open. Another mutant, unable to control her power was one Marie Darkholme, more commonly known as Rogue. Rogue could take people's memories, thoughts, their identity, and powers if they were a mutant by skin to skin contact. Rogue had yet to control her power, thus she always wore clothing that covered up most of the skin on her body. There are numerous other mutants that attend Xavier's Institute, but we will hear more of them in the future.

For right now, two young adults are deeply in love. A love they believe will never fade and never get the best of them. How naive they are, to think like that. Sometimes it makes one wonder. The way they looked into each other's eyes. Who would know that betrayal would all as soon come into the mix? That maybe, if only Jean could see into the future, would she know that her wedding would not end on a very happy note? ...but my friend, ignorance is bliss.

Ignorance is what Jean and Scott's wedding was counting on, Logan's feelings, Jubilee's thoughts, Rogue's future.

Sometimes its best to know nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I could only dream to own the X-Men.

**Chapter Two - Weddings**

A pale, pink bow ordaining her short dark hair and an uncomfortable look on her face, Jubilation Lee though that perhaps she'd rather be dead or in the process of dying then to keep standing on the alter of a wedding. She couldn't stop fidgeting, or playing with the ruffles on the bottom of her pink and white dress. How long had she been standing here? She groaned to herself, trying not to make a scene. She looked at the flowers in her hands, pink carnations and white roses. How typical, how... disgusting. She saw people blotting tears from their eyes, lovers looking longingly into each other's eyes. She wanted to barf, until she felt a flick on the back of her neck.

"Straighten up half-pint." The voice was husky, deep, comforting, and hardly audible. It beloged to her Wolvie. She could straighten up for him.

"I hate weddings though," Jubilation muttered under her breathe. She wished something exciting would happen right now.

"Do you," the wedding continued, the voice belonging to one, Professor Charles Xavier, as he lead the wedding procession. "Scott Summers, take thee Jean Grey to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do," eyes beaming and looking straight into Jean's, pure bliss.

"As do I," Jean added.

Jubilee mocking them in the background. Constant flick against her arms. Honestly, she was trying to be as respectful as possible. Jubilee couldn't really tell you what the wedding was about, but when it was over she darted out of that wedding as quickly as possible.

"She was really wanting to leave, wasn't she, Logan?"

Jean Grey.

"You know, the way she looks at you, its more than just looking at a father figure."

Wolverine, also known as Logan Patch or James Howlett. Call him what you will. He has the ability to heal himself, being found out, he was picked and prodded on in experiments, to make the perfect soldier. A Weapon X. The side effects of this, a strong skeleton laced with adamantium metal. Rather indestructable, really. He also can't tell you how long he's been alive, but he has a past he's unwilling to discuss with most people. A lot of the people he's gotten close to have gotten seriously injured, he refuses to get close to most people. However, the spunky, young Jubilation Lee seemed to cling to him. Maybe he could relate to her because they both had no one.

"Be quiet, Jean," Logan snapped at her. He didn't want to think that Jubilee thought of him like that. "Congrats, anyways. You and One-Eye have a nice life together." With that, he walked away.

Jean sighed heavily. She didn't even need to get into Logan's mind to know that he was in love with her. Everyone knew. The way he looked at her. She bit her bottom lip, chewed on it hard. Logan could take it though, he was tough, he could understand. She didn't love him, she loved Scott. Forever, just like she had promised.

* * *

Logan knew to follow the trail of high heeled shoes, pink bows, tights, etc. He grinned slightly, following the trail of feminine clothes to the figure sitting restlessly under an oak tree. She was messing with her hair, sitting there in a white tank top and sheer slip, her dress from the wedding laying a few inches away from her in the grass. She looked over at Logan and shrugged, "It was itchy."

"You're a little girl, Jube, you've got to learn how to be one."

He saw her roll her eyes and shrug again, but she gave him a smile.

"Get some clothes on, you can't be seen out here in your underware," Logan said, adding a slight annoyed sigh.

"This ain't my underware, Wolvie. Under these I've got a bra and panties," she giggled over the words.

Logan laughed a little bit and picked up her dress and threw it onto her lap. "We still have a wedding reception to go to, half-pint."

"Why? Neither of us want to go. It'll bore me more, ya know, and you don't want to see Jean."

Truth, in her words, but going was the respectful thing to do. "They're our friends and we gotta be happy for them." Did he really just say that?

"Wolvie," Jubilee moaned, getting up and brushing the dress and grass off of her. She ran up to him and grabbed him around the waist. "I don't want to go..." Logan, impatient, but amused by the situation finally gave in.

"We'll skip the reception."

"Oh, thank you, Wolvie!! Let's go somewhere, get your bike!" With that, she flounced off, rather bouncing at each step. She turned around and yelled, "Ima get ready, wait for me, okay?" She shot off a tiny firework with the flick of her hand and continued to bounce off. Logan thought maybe for a second his heart skipped a beat. He turned and looked at the mansion, swallowing a lump in his throat. Jean was married. He couldn't prevent it, not anymore. He loved her, or well, in love with lust with her, maybe. Her long red hair, her smile, the drama that followed her around, even.

He walked away, hands in his pockets. He didn't want to think of this right now, he was used to heartbreak, and at the moment, he knew it was just easier to avoid it all together.

"Logan?" who couldn't recgonize the thick southern accent?

None other than... "Rogue. Hey."

"Hey, Logan," she smiled sheepishly, tucking a long piece of brown and silver hair behind her ear. Her eyes directed at the ground. "Ah wouldn't 'pect to see ya out here, shugah."

Rogue was nineteen years old, she had a few secrets of her own, but she felt trapped, among a lot of things. She was unable to touch people, unable to get close to anyone. As a child she was constantly sheltered by her adoptive mother. Logan had saved her, she had found out her power and went biserk about it. He managed to get to her in time, managed to take her back to the mansion, so she could be properly taught to control her power, her actions, herself. The two were good friends, but Rogue had more feelings for him then just friends. She began to wonder if she was in love with him, but how could their relationship work? He was like, eighty years old, he was to old, to experienced, but they both could sympathize with eachother. What was age than just a number? Did it count that Logan looked twenty-five to thirty, and he couldn't even remember his age?

"Well, here I am," Logan said, hands in the air, he chuckled a bit. "Enjoy the wedding skunk?"

Rogue returned his question with a soft laugh. "Of course ah did. How about ya?"

"It's a wedding, what can I say?" Logan did a playful shrug and gently combed his hair with his fingers.

"Reception is startin' soon. Ah should prolly get goin'. Ah'll see ya there?"

"Maybe."

She clicked her tongue and walked away. Logan found himself standing there alone in the middle of the field by the mnsion, yards away from an oak tree and a white high-heeled shoe by his feet.


End file.
